A New Couple
by gravitationfanwriter
Summary: Hiro and K are cleaning up at the studio one night, when a small, accidental touch of the lips sparks a new relationship. Then, they start to act funny... Sequel to The Kiss. WARNING, MALE X MALE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!
1. Prologue

**AN: **This is a spin-off of my other story, The Kiss. If you havn't read it yet, you won't know the whole idea of this story.  If this chapter seems short, it's because it's just a prologue. THAT DOESN"T MEAN YOU CAN SKIP IT!!!

K and Hiro were cleaning up the studio together after a recording session. They were about finished, they only had to clean up Hiro's extension cords for his guitar. They didn't realize that the other was bent over winding up the cord. They finally came together and bumped into each other. Their lips touched and they stopped, frozen in time. After a few seconds, they realized what was happening and Hiro started to pull away, but K pulled him in again for a passionate kiss. They stopped and fell on the floor together, never stopping a moment to break the kiss. They kissed for a while and then Hiro pulled away. "K-san, I didn't know you were like this!"

"Neither me to you. When did you decide that you were going to be gay?"

"About fifteen minutes ago when we bumped into each other."

"So, does that mean that we're going to go out?"

"Hiro, baby, I'd love that more than anything in the world!" They finished picking up and went to K's apartment. Hiro wasted no time, yanking K out of hs truck and into the apartment where he ripped open K's shirt and slowly licked all the way up K's chest and then slower back down. When he reached K's pants, he unbuttoned them and yanked them down, making sure to pull his underpants along with them. K stopped him there and decided that he wasn't going to be bare alone, so he ripped off Hiro's clothes to reveal his hard, pulsing dick. Hiro stuck his mouth around K's giant dick and started bobbing up and down. Before they knew it, the church bells were ringing twelve-o-clock. They both stopped and got dizzy, so they slept together without clothes on right in K's master bed.


	2. Working at the Studio

**AN: **Hi people! Nothing to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, I just like to play with them.

K woke up with a small headache and felt something in the bed with him without opening his eyes. He wondered what it was, then remembered the incident with Hiro last night. He shuddered at the thought of having a boyfriend, then wrote a small note saying not to mention it to anyone. He dropped the note on the lump sleeping under the covers and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He was just leaving when he heard a moan coming from the bedroom. He left, afraid of what questions his new boyfriend might ask.

He drove to work in the truck. He started to think, "_Wasn't this ceiling lower?_' then waved the thought away. He walked into the studio to find Suguru sitting there messing with the records on the computer, like always. "Hiro-san, when did you get a new truck? It kind of looks just like K's."

"What do you mean? I _am_ K and I've had that truck since I came here to Japan. Suguru, are you feeling alright? You look fine, not white or pale or anything."

"Of course I'm alright! Are you okay? Because from where I'm standing, you're Hiro. And where is K? What happened last night after Shuichi and I left? Are you feeling alright?" Said Suguru very quickly, trying to get it all out at the same time.

'_Oh my god! Me and Hiro have somehow switched bodies!_' K said. (**AN:** Just like the last story, when K is in Hiro's body, I'll still call him K and vice versa.) Suguru briskly walked over and gently laid a hand on K's forehead.

"You feel fine." Suguru said. "Maybe you should lie down a little. I can imitate the guitar with my keyboard."

"No, I'm fine." K snapped. '_I wonder what nightmare my boyfriend is going through._'

-- Back at K's House --

"Oooohh." Mumbled Hiro as he woke up. "Oh, K." Hiro started huskily as he leand over to kiss his new boyfriend, then stopped when he realized he wasn't there. "I'm going to be late!" He jumped out of bed, still not wearing clothes, and remembered last night. He threw on some of K's clothes, since he didn't have time to go home and he thought his new boyfriend. He had to take a taxi to work.

When he got there, he was greeted by Shuichi, who was smiling enormously. "Did you have a good night with Yuki?"

"It's a secret!" Shuichi said playfully. "Ask me if I'll tell you."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. Ask why not."

"Why not."

"Okay, yes. Oh, and this morning Suguru called me and said Hiro wasn't feeling well. What happened last night after we left?"

Hiro froze. "Um, well, we. I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"K-san, are you sick too?"

"You mean Hiro-san, right?" said Hiro.

"Why do you say that? You look like K-sa- what did you do last night?" said Shuichi, remembering last summer when he and Yuki switched places. "Did anything strange happen last night? Switchy? Weird?"

"NO! WHY DO YOU ASK?" said Hiro nerveously and loudly, remembering the note his boy-toy left before he went to work and trying not to reveal anything.

They walked inside and Suguru ran over. "K-san, anything weird happen lately? Hiro has been claiming to be you." Hiro screamed when he saw his body, and K screamed when he saw his. That went on for a while, then they both passed out.


	3. Stuck in the Hospital

**AN: **Let's get reviews people!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own these peeps.

Hiro and K woke in the hospital a few hours later. "Where are we?" Hiro said as he opened his eyes to find Ryuichi hovering above him with a look of curiosity upon him.

"K-san, it's Ryuichi. Do you remember me? We went on tour in America together. Remember?"

"I'm Hiro and we never went on tour in America together. Remember?" Hiro responded.

Ryuichi stuck a mirror in front of Hiro's face and said, "Oh yeah! Well if you don't want to remember you fat meanie!" with horrible grammar.

"Um, yeah." Hiro said glancing over to see his body in the bed beside him.

Shuichi burst in at that moment and ran over to Ryuichi. "Can I have a moment to talk to Hir- I mean K alone?"

"NO! He was my manager first! WAA!"

"I'll give you my autograph."

"YESSSS!!!" said Ryuichi as he whipped a paper and pen out of his pocket, obviously prepared for the day when Shuichi, his idol, would give him an autograph. Shuichi sloppily signed and Ryuichi left ecstatically.

"Is Hiro in this body?" Shuichi whispered as he walked over to where Hiro lay.

"Yes, how did you-"

"You and K going out now? Last night you had an all-nighter?"

"Yes, how did yo-"

"Don't ask. The only thing I can tell you about how to get back is that it will happen in its own time. Oh, and Tohma said he's going to be in Korea for the next week, and me and Yuki are taking our vacation for the next week and a half. See you later!" said Shuichi as he left with a smile.


	4. Phone Call

**AN:** hi people, I m in a weird mood today, so I might come out wrong with my fic. If you have a smart mind, then you'll make sense of it.

"Great, just great. So you're telling me Shuichi knows how to get us back and he's out on a date with his boyfriend?" K snapped.

"Well, actually, yes that's exactly what I'm telling you." Hiro replied.

"I can't believe it- wait! Doesn't he have a cell phone?"

"Well, yeah I got one for his birthday last year and he never leaves it anywhere but his pocket, but I don't see how that's going to help us talk to him."

"Do you know what the number is?"

"Ye-"

"SHUT UP AND START DIALING!!!" K screamed. Hiro whipped his phone out and started dialing for fear of his life.

"COME ON THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DON'T PICK UP!!! DAMN YOU SHUICHI!!!" Hiro screamed into the phone.

"Did you get him?"

"No, the phone was off. I just left a message," Hiro calmly stated.

"Oh, too bad."

"Yeah, I know. My hair is perfect length, but this hair, it practially goes past my feet!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LIT-" K's screaming was cut off by a long kiss from Hiro. Their tongues wer e darting in and out of each other's mouths. Hiro broke the kiss, only to rip open K's shirt and leave small butterfly kisses alone his body (actually, since they were in each other's bodies, Hiro was kissing himself). Hiro reached the pants and decided that they were an annoyance. He pulled them down, careful to pull the boxers along with them. He cupped his mouth over K's dick (really his own) and began to suck. K moaned and groaned. Finally, he had a spasm; it took all he had not to flip out. Finally, he relaxed. He lay on top of K and Hiro gulped down the precious white liquid. They lay there and fell asleep, only to be awoken the next morning by the sound of a fire truck.


End file.
